Sleepless Nights and Dreamless Days
by Kar-Kar93
Summary: Unexpected events, nightmares...Aidou and Yori are GF&BF.As events unfold will everything change?...Complications arise, will they survive? Pairing AidouYori & KanameXYuuki.RR please.Rated T for language Ratings may change for future events.Will be spoile
1. Prologue

**Title: **Sleepless Nights and Dreamless Days.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own vampire knights, and sadly never will.

**By: **Kar-Kar93

**Pairing: **AidouXYori

**Summary: **Yori's known about vampires for a while now... The first vampire she met was...Aidou. Its was through him that she discoveredthings unknown to the others around her. They liked each other from the beginning. Originally just a simple friendship. Secrets were told, secrets were kept. But what they weren't expecting were some complications. Will they survive? Only time can tell. Paring AidouYori minor KanameYuuki (eventually). Second Fanfic. There will be spoilers. R&R please. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**A/N:** This is NOT the sequel to Zero's discovery I am still working on that but I'll try to have it out soon.

* * *

_Italicised writing- inner thoughts and emphasized words_

Normal writing- Thoughts

* * *

**--Prologue--**

**Yori's POV**

_**PAST**_

The school day just ended and I wasn't in a good mood because I got barely any sleep last night (2 hours top) and I also had to force myself to stay awake throughout the day of the boring classes. So when I went home I was hoping for everything to be quite, I was wishing that I could just walk in and jump on my bed (in my school clothes) and sleep. But no like always the fates seemed to be against me today. Because the second I walked in I was greeted with the many shouts of my Mom and my 3younger siblings. My dad was (of course) working at the hospital. We had a HUGE (a mansion actually) house but when it came to the twin's things got kind of hectic, in other words even in the most quite and secluded place of the house there would still be allot of noise.

So instead I hung my back pack in the closet, grabbing my keys in the process (and-just in case -a flashlight). I yelled just loud enough for everyone to hear. "MOM I'm going for a walk in the woods I'll be back late" and with that I ran out of the door locked it and sprinted towards the woods knowing that if they could they'd stop me and get me to take my "wild" younger siblings with me, and getting rid of any hopes of ever getting any sleep tonight in the process. I ran for about ten minutes before I slowed down to a walk down the trail in the woods (not that I need the trail I honestly know every little detail that was and is in the forest off of the back of my hand).

I walked for five more minutes before I made an abrupt turn to the right and headed to the secluded pond like lake that few knew of. I knew that when I would arrive at the pond I would finally get the peace of a some what comfortable and noiseless sleep. I was finally beginning to relax I wouldn't hear my sisters bicker when I get to the pond and I could actually get some sleep. Sleep, how long have I been deprived of it? I was beginning to smile...only a few more minutes and I'd be there.

However when I got to the pond all thoughts that I had of getting some decent sleep vanished, vanished into thin air. Vanished the second I've seen that boy. A gorgeous boy with blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes, eyes the colour of ice but at the same time warm. He looked about one year older than me, maybe 11(I am 10). He was walking around the edge of the pond.

I was mesmerized. But what he did next made me gasp. He froze the whole pond over-_at least I think he did...how he did it though? I have NO idea._ He walked to the very center of the lake and crossed his arms .He seemed oblivious to my presence- _is that a good thing or a bad thing?_ He looked mad...furious even. So I decided to keep behind the safety of the line of trees bordering the pond.

What I saw next was beautiful- yet deadly. Three feet north, south, east and west of him the ice began to crack. The cracks enlarged and inter twined with each other forming a perfect circle around the boy. Then the cracks branched out ward in the most intricate patterns. The cracks formed pictures, beautiful pictures, pictures of gardens, waterfalls, tree's and forests, oceans an lakes, fields, sun and moon, snow, ice and rain, and many more things the pictures formed a collage of intricate landscapes. At the edge of the pond the cracks formed a ring of thorns (towards the end of the pond). Then it shattered into the most beautiful array of crystalline ice- dagger sharp crystalline ice if I might add.

I dodged behind a large tree and waited for all the ice to hit the ground. When it did I stepped out from behind the trees and saw that the boy was still turned away from me-on his little circle of ice platform- _Good _(I added). I cautiously made my way out of the line of trees. When I reached the edge of the lake (which was no longer covered with ice) I started clapping and said-

"I must say that was beautiful, but next time you should watch where you aim you could hurt some one you know."

The boy spun around and stared at me shocked. _I was right he had no idea I was there. (I grinned inwardly)_ He then said-

"Well I didn't did I?"

His words were laced with ice but still had a bit of warmth in it. _So he was mad but he wasn't pissed so I guess that's a good thing._

"No you didn't (I smiled), but might I ask why you seem so angry on such a beautiful day like this? (It is the hottest day in spring, after all)" I said

He formed a path of ice and crossed it, the ice shattering behind him. Once he stepped off the bridge he was standing directly in front of me. He was looking at me straight in the eyes as if searching my soul for any reason why he shouldn't tell me or some thing worse. That thought gave me the urge to shiver but I decided to push away that urge and didn't even flinch. I just stared back into his gorgeous ice blue eyes. We stood like this for a good five minutes (but it felt like hours) when he sighed...

**Aidou's POV**

_**PAST**_

I starred at her for five minutes but it felt like hours. She had the most beautiful eyes I had have ever seen. They were brown but not dark and defiantly not light, better than that they seemed to have a never ending depth. Just by looking into her eyes I could see that she has many secrets, that she has seen many things. Out of no where I had this desire to learn of her secrets, to hear about the things that she has witnessed good or bad. _There's gotta be something wrong with why the hell am I thinking this stuff I don't even know the girl, or her name for that matter...I wonder what her name is?..._

"What's your name?"

She looked at me and said-

"Sayori Wakaba, but I prefer Yori. What's your name?"

"My name is Hanabusa Aidou, you could call me whatever one you like I don't have a preference." I said

Yori nodded

"So, Hanabusa why is it you were so mad earlier?"

I looked at her for a second. _My this girl is observant._

"Good question...I honestly have no idea my-"

Yori collapsed laughing. I starred at her puzzled and at the same time admiring her bell like laugh. She quickly composed herself and stood up.

"Sorry about that I just found it funny that _you _could get so mad over nothing. Continue from where you were if you like. You don't have to though I totally under stand what you meant by getting mad for no reason." Said Yori

I couldn't help but admire her. She is gorgeous, short brown hair (a shade darker than ordinary light brown hair). Elvin features, skinny but not overly skinny but skinny enough that it compliments-every aspect of -her. She was petite and fragile looking but I could tell that she's not as fragile as she looks. You could tell by the slight purple bags under her eyes that she hasn't had sleep in a good while but it still made her look all the more beautiful...and damn she smelt good. All in all she looked like a goddess. I honestly think that she could beat over half the feminine vampire with out a second glance...

"Thanks for understanding... I really appreciate it." I said while smiling.

She smiled back

"No problem..."

"...You're not human are you."

It was more of a statement then a question. But it honestly scared me..._what if I told her I was a vampire and she ran away like most likely any other human would...but she not any other human she doesn't seem to be the type of person to run a way...does she?_

I smiled sheepishly-

"What gave it away? The ice show on the hottest day of spring or some thing else?" I asked

"The ice show was a major part of it but other things tipped it off as well...for example my intuition told me that there was something different about you since I first laid eyes on you. But there were other things as well. So then what are you then?"

I know I've said this before but DAMN she's observant.

"Swear you won't be scared?"

"I swear." Yori replied.

"I'm a vampire."

She looked at me and nodded.

"Do you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you...I thought it was close to that since you have the long fangs of one." Yori said all the while smiling.

"And your not scared?" I asked

"Of course not..."

**Normal POV **

_**PAST**_

With that they both talked for awhile. Both telling the other things that they haven't told people before, eventually Yori fell asleep in Aidou's lap. While he sat there staring at the stars. She woke up 3 hours later, to see the moon up in the sky illuminating the forest. With her head lying on Aidou's chest and him lying down on the ground staring at the sky.

"Did you not fall asleep?" she said.

"I wasn't tired. Did you sleep well?" He says casually (I smile illuminating his features)

"Yup!" she said brightly.

With that they talk for a couple a couple more hours when Yori asked Aidou-

"What time is it?"

and Aidou answers-

"About 3 AM."

Her jaw drops. And she shrieks-

"WHAT! Damn I'm going to be in a great deal of shit in the morning all well." She sighs

"Do you want to go home?" he asks

"No" she said.

With that they spent the night together in the forest. With out a care in the world.

-

In the morning they went home and they both their parents were pissed and so gave them major shit and a extra long lecture. However each could care less and ignored every aspect of the lectures. Casually nodding or saying mhmm to give of the impression that they were listening to their yapping parents. When in reality both were thinking of the previous nights events.

-

-

TBC...

* * *

**A/N... Wow long prologue it's longer my one-shot Zeros discovery and this is a prologue! - I think I kinda over did it. LOL. Hope you liked it, chapter 1 will be out soon...Spoilers should be coming up in the next chapters. I hope you liked it. R&R please...it would be really appreciated. **I noticed that for my previous story "Zero's Discovery" when I wrote by, I wrote KarKar instead of Kar-Kar93. KarKar was the name I used before I got an account here and I wrote that fan-fiction before I got it as well.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 2, **Mysteries of the present, secrets of the past.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, If I did I most defiantly would not be writing this Fan Fic, now would I?

**Chapter summary: **A walk in the woods, a talk, will it change everything? Will secrets of the past finally be revealed? Read on to find out...

**This chapter is dedicated to: **DarkSmile, xxdarkvampireangelxx, RaunchyRonnie & charming nightmares. Thank you all so much for reviewing/adding this story to your favourites list/alerting or doing all three for this story than you soooo much.

**A/N: **I am soory that this s out late...Unfortunately I will not be updating for a little while, because my laptop has/is being sent in for repairs. (My profile explains why.)I do however have a desk top so I will be trying to update it but seeing as it goes less than a mile a minute and how it is already being used by 2 people 24/7 seven I most likely not get the chance, so sorry about that. However I do have good news. Because of the fact that I won't have a laptop to occupy me I'll have more time to write (even if I have to do it on paper first [pouts] LOL)... So if you're lucky (and you review) there might be two chapters when I get my laptop back. KK...on with the second chapter...

All reviews are welcome...even anonymous reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome but NO flames.

KK I hope you like the chapter...

**Pairing:** AidouXYori

-

_Italicised writing- inner thoughts _

Normal writing- Thoughts

**XxOoOxXxOoOxX-** Change in scene/time and sometimes POV'S

-

***CHAPTER 2***

**Mysteries of the Present, Secrets of the Past**

**Normal POV**

- Present time (just before Rido incident)

-

-Cross Academy Forest- Night Time (Aidou and Yori are walking hand in hand)

-

-

"I've been doing some research." Aidou said

"Research on what?" Asked Yori

"Kaname-sama's **[A/N...not sure if he uses the formal title when Kaname's not there so I decided to us it.^-^] **been hiding something...something about his parents, something about his past, and I've been doing some research on it." Aidou said shrugging his shoulders.

"And did you find any thing?" Yori asked the prestigious blond vampire Aidou.

"Nothing...other than the fact that everything I come across that could be or is a clue set in on fire- right in front of my eyes- and not damaging anything other than the 'clue' its really frustrating" he said

"That's strange." She whispered

"Yes it is, but not as strange as the fact that we are never caught sneaking around in the night to see each other. You would think that after so many years of sneaking around every night someone would find out." He said with a silly grin on his face.

A soft bell like laugh quickly filled the area...it was Yori.

**XxOoOxXxOoOxX**

They were almost at the lake, when Yori stopped dead in her tracks. Aidou stopped not even a step ahead of Yori.

"What's wrong hun?" he asked while taking in her facial expression.

It seemed that she was lost in space. So lost in the space deep inside her thoughts that for a moment he thought that she wasn't going to answer, but only for the briefest fraction of a second. She did though, almost immediately. Just not in the way he expected.

"Hababusa when a human gets pregnant with a vampire noble or the other way around. How many parts vampire and how many parts human would then child-have- to be?"

Aidou was slightly confused why would Yori ask about the...nature...of a child born of a human and a vampire? He also couldn't help but notice the way Yori added have to the sentnce. He didn't seem to be thinking of the happenings of the other night, because the happenings wouldn't make his way to the front of his mind.

"The child would be ½ vampire and ½ human, it would be inevitable" He shrugged as he said this, though he seriously wanted to ask the simple yet complex question _Why_ but thought better of it, sensing that Yori was about to say something he stayed quit until she spoke.

"I that case Hanabusa, I have to tell you something , but you have to swear you will not get over excited and freeze the forest or even freak-in a good- way throughout out any means." She said this dully with a simple shrug. If she was talking to anybody else they would have thought that she didn't mean any thing by it, that she was kidding and that anything she is going to say doesn't have much importance. But having known her for years now (about six) I could pinpoint pretty much every (make that every) single one of her emotions, and honestly it could be very, very hard to pinpoint her emotions because she is very, very good at hiding her emotions.

"I swear, so what is it?" he asked

She took one quick gulp of air (a very silent gulp at that) than spat it out...

"I'm pregnant, and the child is your's-" she was cut short by Aidou.

"REALLY...WOW! THAT'S AWESOME CAN YOU BELIVE IT, DID YOU TAKE A TEST? WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW SO SOON IT'S ONLY BEEN THREE DAY'S!" he said so fast that to some it would be nothing but gibberish, so much for swearing.

Yori blushed as the happenings of three nights ago flooded her head. That night with out a doubt made it onto her top 10 list of the best things in her life actually it made her top five. However she quickly composed herself and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

"WILL YOU JUST BE QUITE FOR A SECOND, I'm not done..."

Aidou abruptly stopped, he knew she wasn't mad (the blush on her face was evidence of that) but he knew what she had to say was important, he also knew that she raised her voice to make sure that he actually didn't freeze the forest, however that was only a fraction of the reason. So he nodded for her to continue.

"before I continue I will however answer your questions...Number 1- No I didn't take a test, that would be impossible, seeing as that technology does not work that fast –it takes a hell of a lot more days than just three days for that stupid piece of technology to be even useful...Number 2- do you really have to ask? How do I always know the answers for test's without studying, how did I know you weren't human before you did that spectacular ice show on the hottest day of spring?"

He playfully hit his forehead then said-

"I should have guessed as much, I rarely ever see you rely on technology for your personal uses, in place of the modern technology of the humans you've learned to/use and trust your intuition. Strange for a human though." He muttered the last sentence under his breath. She still heard him but didn't bother pointing it out.

She smiled...

"Good now that that's settled, there is something of more importance, something else about the baby-" again she was cut short, even with Aidou this was odd at least it was when he was around her.

"WHAT, what's wrong with the baby!"

"SHIT, sorry continue!" he said.

She giggled...

"Nothing's wrong with the baby, except for the fact that it's not half vampire it's ¾ vampire and ¼ human and seems to be...changing, which should be impossible due to the fact that I am full human and you full vampire, and as you said it's inevitable that it be ½ and ½, and here it is ¾ vampire and seeming to be changing...rapidly."

Aidou walked into a tree-which was completely ironic because neither could remember when they started walking again, up until a second ago they were not even aware that the had started walking again, they still thought the were standing in the same spot where Yori and he stopped before her question on the nature of a vampire's and a humans child. The both burst out laughing, because a noble vampire walking into a tree unintended was next to impossible due to their heightened senses, so the fact that he a noble vampire literally walked into a tree was hilarious. Yori nearly toppled over laughing but quickly composed herself. Her expression changing from one of hilarity to one of seriousness in a matter of seconds. The reality of it scared him but he pushed it off.

"Yori, we should head back." He said mater-of-factly

"Awww come on, it's early." She whined

Aidou laughed...

"Yori, by any chance are you wearing a watch? Because I am and I honestly should tell you that it's less then 2 hours till dawn, in other words day class period 1 starts in little more than 3 ½ hours and that Yuuki is due to arrive back at your dorm in less than 10 minutes...what would she think Yori, if you weren't in bed when she got back?" Aidou stated matter-of-factly.

"Damnit, why the hell does time have to go so fast!" She scolded

Aidou laughed.

"Shit I'm not going to make it back in less than 10 minutes, Yuuki's going to kill me!" she spat.

"Hey, give your self some credit Yori, your boyfriend is a vampire-a fast one at that- and you are worried about being late for getting back to your dorm...honestly Yori with me you could be back at your dorm in less than five minutes" he said.

She laughed-

"Fine, but on one condition, no running into trees." She said trying to suppress her ever growing laughing fit.

Aidou playfully scowled but halfway through his scowl he also burst out laughing. With that Yori jumped onto his back and he took off running.

**XxOoOxXxOoOxX**

As promised he got her back in less than 5 minutes (4minutes: 35seconds: 10miliseconds to be exact). He even jumped up to her 3rd floor dorm room window (which she conveniently always leaves unlocked). After making sure she was safely in her room he went in after her. Before she even got to move a muscle toward her dressers. Aidou was already there, he quickly went to her P.J drawer and grabbed the first pair he saw and rushed back to Yori, and quickly and silently led her to the bathroom in less than 5 seconds.

She came out less than 3 minutes later with her teeth brushed, and fully dressed in 100% silk pyjamas the colour of lavender. The top had intricately exotic and elegant vines & leaves in a lighter purple than the lavender color of the rest of the P.J's, the exotic designs all branched out from single flower (lavender) embroidered on the upper reaches of her chest (on her right breast). The pants were just a simple lavender, they had no designs what so ever but it complimented her all the more. The were a gift from Aidou.

He quickly rushed over to her whisked her up "bridal style" and the gently put her in her bed. After a quick make out session, he whispered sweet dreams. Then not seconds after Yuuki walked through the main floor door, did Yori whisper good night and he jump out the window. The second he landed he sprinted back to the moon dorms without being seen.

All the way there he had but one thing on his mind. _I have to talk Kaname-sama and see if he might know anything about this._ He unconsciously squeezed the book he had in his hand- Yori's family tree. He snuck it out of Yori's dorm room. He took it out while she was changing (she told him that he could borrow it not a week before, but at the time he was to busy with her to let it cross his mind.) He also knew that with this new urgency she wouldn't mind if he borrowed it (she honestly didn't mind if he borrowed any thing from her). He decided to sneak it out anyway, he didn't want to worry her with the sudden urgency to see it based on the child's "culture". So he successfully snuck it out unnoticed...at least he thought he did, Yori saw it in his hand before he jumped out the window, but instead of it worrying her it left the opposite effect she smiled instead she honestly found nothing wrong with him borrowing it but that was only because she didn't know what he was worrying about...but she would soon find out.

But one thing was for sure, Yori was more than human (unknown to her) and because of that the baby was to changing. He also knew that he had to talk to Kaname immediately, for Kaname was the only vampire he knew that was familiar of every vampire clan in history. Kaname was also the only vampire inside and out side of cross academy (save for his cousin, who just happened to have walked in on him and Yori previously [Aidou smiled at the memory it was hilarious]) that knew about his and Yori's relationship. He was the only one who knew (save for Kain [because Kain not only got used to it but also cared too much for his cousin to question his happieness]) who wouldn't find it weird that Aidou's girl friend (and love of his life) was and is a human- at least he thought she was- because Kaname is also in love with a human girl. That girl just so happens to be Yori's best friend and room mate Yuuki Cross.

**XxOoOxXxOoOxX**

-

**Aidou's POV**

**-**

I ran all the way back to the moon dorms. The second I got to the door I didn't even bother to turn the handle and sneak in as I usually did. No instead I literally kicked the door open and ran. Ran up the elegant stair case, 100% aware of the fact that whole student body of the moon dorms had their eyes on me, and I could honestly care less. All I know is that something strange is happening, some thing that could just so happen to change every thing. Another thing was clear as well this "changing" baby just may end up being the least of their problems, and at thee same time it may also play a huge role in everything. Weather the child held the least or the most important role in this chain of weird and unexplainable events, I honestly had no clue.

Due to this I had to get to Kaname fast. I had to see if he could spot any names that belonged to vampires of the present and previous generations that might have something (_anything_) to do with the current events. And yes I said vampires. The only possible explanation- in my eyes-for this is the slight (_oh...ever so slight) _possibility is not entirely human. But at the same time I some how knew that was a lie. But what aspect of that statement was/is a lie? That I honestly don't know, nut I plan to find out.

Before I made it to the top of the stair case, I was preparing to stop. But before I even got the chance Kaname's door opened, as if he knew I was coming _Who am I kidding, of course he knew I was coming._

"Hurry in Aidou." Said Kaname lazily

I nodded and the second I stepped into the room the door started closing behind me, and the silent click of a lock could be heard. I bowed (at least I tried to) when Kaname stopped me by saying-

"Aidou there is no time for such formalities, you and I both know what you are here for, so why don't you come over here so we can discuss the...uh...situation."

"Yes Kaname-sama, thank you." I replied.

Then I quickly walked over to where he was sitting by the window sill. The second I reached the window sill he said-

"So Yori's pregnant."

It wasn't a question but I knew that I had to answer.

"Yes" I said smiling, the fact that I was going to be a father of the child born of the girl I love was/is invigorating. It made me so happy. So what bothered me? It was the fact that Yori was going through a change- just like the baby (but not as fast) - and this change was defiantly not one classified by the changes that occur from the bite of a pure blooded vampire's bite but by something entirely different. This change was being caused by her own blood, and that fact alone scared me _(Wow, tonight there seems to be alot of things/facts that are scaring me...how funny, and rare.)_. Even thought this scared me, none of it was really processing through my head.

I handed the book _(that I just realized I have been holding tightly in my hand as if my life depended on this single book.) _over to Kaname.

"It's Yori's family tree-"

"I know" Kaname said cutting me off.

He stood up and walked over to his desk, over by the book shelf, and place the book on top of it. He sat down.

"Take a seat Aidou, we have much to discuss and only a little time." He said

I nodded, and sat across from him.

When I sat down Kaname nodded, and quickly glances at the cover of Yori's family tree. Imprinted in the genuine (black) leather was the title, "The Wakaba's family tree, presented to Sayori Wakaba, on her first day at cross academy." This was imprinted in gold leaf. On the bottom corner of the book there was a single small leaf (also imprinted in gold leaf).

"If am correct you want to know of Yori's ancestry."

I nodded.

Kaname just smiled (a smile that did not reach his eyes).

"First things first Sayori's surname- Wakaba, means Young leaves. Her last name has a great significance to what you are looking for. Understanding that is the first aspect. Second aspect is the history."

He looked at me to make sure I was following.

I nodded.

"Am I correct to understand that you are familiar of the Ochiba pure blooded vampire clan...or what's left of it."

I nodded again, recalling that there were only three true pure blood left in that clan because all married lower level vampires (nobles). Of the three remaining two were really, really old (like on their death bed old) and the other (a girl) about ten her parents were killed a couple of years ago while in battle.

"Good, so on with the history, Ochiba means fallen leaves. Ochiba however was not their original last name."

He looked at me again

"Ok, then what was their original last name?" I asked

Kaname smiled.

"Only a few know this, and those who do rarely talk about it, especially those of the Ochiba clan. However judging by the current...situations. It is quite critical that you under stand this. The Ochiba's last name was originally Wakaba."

My eyes widened slightly at this.

Kaname just nodded.'

"As you should know it is VERY rare for a pure blood clan-for any high class clan-to change their last name. A vampire's family name, is usually their title, their pride and their joy and they always bore it proudly. However, circumstances changed this for the Ochiba's. They became so devastated that they changed their name to not only hide their past but also the truth. This all happened about four maybe five generations-in vampire time-ago. The head of the clan Ochiba's- at that time Wakaba- only male heir betrayed them. He fell in love with a human. He didn't want to change the female because it would only make her his servant and it would have been really hard for their love to remain. But he didn't want to watch her grow old as he- as a vampire-aged very, very slowly. So he picked the next and final option. He changed him self into a human. His family was furious and disowned him, but he wouldn't give up his surname. He wanted at least on thing to be given to his future generations. Something that held deep secrets, secrets that dealt with his vampire past, heritage and history. Because his clan was so ashamed to of had their only male heir betray them. They changed their last name to Ochiba and altered all those of lower level's memories to make it seem that Ochiba was their original family name. They picked that last name as a symbolism of that "betrayal", the fall of their original pride, and the devastation that befell them...hence the reason why the name Ochiba means fallen leaves..."

"Are you still following?" he asked

Again I just nodded.

Kaname nodded in return and then resumed his story.

"As a result of changing himself into a human, the pure blood that flowed through his veins as a youth, remained, just locked away, hidden, hidden so well only a few were able to sense his pure blooded aura. For the many generations that followed his blood still remained strong in their veins. Always strong but never awakening, and getting stronger. Waiting, waiting for the day a Wakaba-Yori in this case-was reintroduced to the world of the vampire."

Kaname paused, looking at me to see if I was any bit lost. Then he continued.

"In reality-Aidou-Yori began changing 6 years ago. The day she met you, the day she was first introduced to the world of vampires."

"Any questions before I continue?"

"Um...yes actually, why is it that she started changing 6 years ago but isn`t changed yet?"

"I was just getting to that. The reason why she hasn`t changed yet was in order to keep it as inconspicuous as possible and cause her the least pain, the changes have been going at a really, really slow rate. However since the minute she got pregnant the changes have been going faster. Due to this she could be fully changed in between the next week and the next month, and no she won`t feel any pain trough this. The baby will sustain it, keep her unaware of the changes until she is almost or fully changed. One thing will be different than the ordinary change though. When her body has undergone all changes she and the baby will be pure blooded vampires. Even thought throughout all the human generations that past since Wakaba changed himself, the power stored in his original pure blood remained stored with his original blood, through out his numerous descendants. The baby is acting as a filter for her body. The baby being a vampire is drinking Yori`s human blood while her pure blood is replacing that human blood at the same pace. While Yori`s human blood is being replaced so is the baby`s."

"When Yori has fully changed she maybe more powerful than me because her family natural powers have been compressed for so long it will burst at first then will slow. When her power`s stabilized she will almost be as powerful as me. There may be a few other after effect`s from the power surge, but nothing bad, just makes sure she doesn`t bite any humans. Make sense? Any questions?"

My brain processed this surprisingly well and I felt calm, as if it were just any ordinary day...

"Make`s sense. Thank you Kaname-sama."

"`No problem, but Aidou, she must NOT find out until she becomes at least ¾ vampire, because I honestly have no idea what would happen if she accidently panics over this information before that point of her transformation, because at that point she will need (and be aware of her lust for) blood."

He slid Yori`s family tree back to me and told me that I should read it. Then with his permission I left. Before I got to the door he said-

"And Aidou if any of the night class gives you a hard time for damaging the main door and your behaviour after running in and up to my room, tell them to answer to me if they have any problems, and do NOT let any of them know about Yori`s situation. It would be so much better if Yori`s situation remains a secret for now."

I nodded and left the room. But instead of going down stairs to the main room/lounge **(A/N I am not sure of what that room is called in the story so I`m sticking with main room or lounge for know)** I went straight to my room, with the intention of reading Yori`s family tree and pondering over what I just learned, and it seemed I was right earlier some thing told in me was trying to tell me I was lying about Yori wasn`t entirely human, because Yori isn`t human but a pure blooded vampire undergoing the unusual changes from a human to its original state.

-

-

-

**TBC**

**A/N. **Wowthat took forever. But I'm glad it's out (can you believe it I over 4000 words [16 pages on word] for this chapter and that's including the A/N's). Now I can send my laptop in for repairs. So was it to much? Was it to romantic or anything along those lines? Did I have any one OOC (if so I hope it wasn't too much OC? **Just so you know not all my chapter`s will be this long, some may even be really, really short. **But because I did the prologue really long I felt obliged to do a long chapter, but I guess I got a little too over .** I would really, really like for more people to review this time, and thought I hate to do this but I will most likely not update my next chapter until I get any feedback,. For those of you that did review/alert this story/or put it in their favourites list thank you so, so much. It was highly appreciated. And just so you know, I will be putting a this chapter is dedicated to list in most of my chapters as I did above, so if you do review or add it to your fav's or alert you will most likely find your Pen Name in that list. Until next time...hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2 One’s Waking Nightmares

**CHAPTER 2 (the real one XD)** - One's Waking Nightmares.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Vampire Knight, but unfortunately the fates went against me this time. So if you don't mind I am going to go and cry now. =[

**Chapter summary:**Yori is awoken from her slumber by a totally freaked Yuuki. She calls the head master who goes to get Kaname. And Aidou shows up... (Yuuki and Kaname pairing makes itself known in this chapter...) read on to find out XD.

**This chapter is dedicated to: **Fabulous Georgina, ScaryKidsScaringKids, gogo, reizukie, Subaru Sakura, Chris LaFey, x-Relina1611-x, inuyashee, and all those who reviewed/alerted/favorited this story in any of the previous chapters.

**Warning: **Maybe spoilers (flash back IS a spoiler for chapter 13…).There is going to be some swearing in this chapter, so for those of you who don't like swearing, substitute the word in with something else, ignore it, or don't read. But I seriously don't want any flames because of that, After all I did warn you.

**A/N: **Last chapter was actually chapter 1 because the chapter before that was a prologue (even if it was a really long prologue XD LOL. I would like to thank my best friend Krystal in Niagara Falls for editing what I had done of this while I was back for a visit thanks so, so much. Any ways this is the real chapter 2, read and enjoy (^-^) and seriously REVIEW! Or I won't update!

**Pairing(s):**Aidou&Yori and Kaname&Yuuki

_Italicised writing- inner thoughts (In Yuuki's case [for this chapter] what she is saying in her nightmare that no one else can hear) _

Normal writing- Thoughts And what the character's POV's

_**Italicised and bolded- "Monster's" words**_

**XxOoOxXxOoOxX-** Change in scene/time and sometimes POV'S

***CHAPTER 2***

**One's Waking Nightmares**

**-**

**YORI'S POV**

**-**

Black, everything was black. But why wouldn't it be. I was sleeping. I had my eyes closed, and I was comfortable. My dreams softly winding through my consciousness, like rose petals floating through a slow, calm, peaceful stream. As I sank deeper and deeper into my dream land, eager to see what was awaiting me, with each passing moment of sleep...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuuki's scream broke into my peaceful slumber.

In a matter of seconds, I was up and out of my bed. I quickly looked around to see what was wrong, looking for any potential dangers. There were none, but Yuuki was far from ok. She was sitting in her bed, pressing herself to her head board and kept screaming. _If she keeps up like this, she'll wake up the entire girl's dorm. _I quickly bounded over to her bed in hopes of calming her.

She was thrashing now, at some invisible danger. Screaming, crying, clawing at herself, drawing her own blood. _I have to stop her, before she hurts herself any more than she has already._ I sat down on her bed and gently grabbed her hands in an attempt of calming her.

"Yuuki, shhhh. It's okay, nobody's hurting you. Come on Yuuki, it's just a nightmare. Shhh-" I whispered gently. It didn't reach her. She just kept screaming. And she was thrashing more. She wouldn't stop. _I have to get help but I don't want to leave her, she'll just hurt herself more. _I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my cell phone. The second I got it, I sped through my contacts in search for Cross' phone number. Upon finding it, I clicked the call button, and waited.

_**Ring**_

I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor.

_**Ring**_

"Pick up the phone Cross"

_**Ri-**_

"Hello?" Cross asked.

"Head Master"

"Yori? What are-", he was cut off by Yuuki screaming.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"YORI WHAT'S WRONG WITH YUUKI!"

"I DON"T KNOW, HEAD MASTER, she's screaming, thrashing, crying, and clawing at herself. Hell headmaster, she's even drawing her own blood. She won't stop!" I was sobbing now "I woke up to her screaming. I think she had a nightmare. But this is most definitely not any normal nightmare; normal ones wouldn't make you cower away from some unseen danger, Headmaster. It's something worse than a nightmare."

"It's not normal, it's far beyond that I mean come on she didn't recognize me. I tried to calm her and it wouldn't work. The best I could do was grab onto her wrists to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. You HAVE to get somebody now, somebody she'll do any thing for. Cause I have a feeling that she won't snap out of this with the help of just anybody. And hurry, before she wakes up everyone in the dorms!" I sobbed.

"Ok Yori, I shall call some one. For the mean time, continue making sure she won't hurt herself any more that she already has. I'll make sure Kaname_[-I nodded my approval, Kaname would be able to help Yuuki the most-] _will be there in a few minutes. Thanks for calling Yori." With that he hung up the phone.

I managed to get a better grip on Yuuki's wrists before I picked up the phone again. I had to call one more person...

**XxOoOxXxOoOxX**

-

**YUUKI'S POV**

-

_Why is everything red?_

_What is it?_

_Is it blood?_

_It is blood!_

_I-It's moving!_

I starred at it in shock.

_Why is it moving closer to me?_

I scrambled away from it in attempt to distance myself from the moving blood. It was no use; I only ended up flattening my self against my damn headboard. The blood just kept crawling.

_It won't stop!_

It was now almost at my feet.

I tucked my knees underneath my chin. It was too late; the blood of the monster had already succeeded in making contact with my feet.

_Get- Get off me!_

I took a swipe at the blood crawling up my legs, only to have it start crawling up my arms.

_IT WON'T STOP!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I frantically began thrashing at the moving blood, but I succeeded in nothing. Unless you consider making it go faster something, for all I succeeded in doing was drawing my own blood and in doing so allowed it to combine with the monster's and allowing it to gain speed.

_B-Bl-Blood can't move! It shouldn't move! IT'S IMPOSSIPLE!_

_**Tut-Tut Is that so Yuuki? I would have thought you too know better. Is it really impossible?**_

_Who-who said that?_ I frantically searched the room.

_W-who's there?! _

Silence

_Unless-_

_**Unless what Yuuki?**_

_**-**_

**Flashback-**

A level E vampire landed in front of me...

Tap, Tap, Tap...

As he moved closer too me I took out Artemis as I braced my self ready for an attack, as he kept walking closer.

"You-you intend to fight me?!" I said.

A Hand grabbed my head and pushed me out of the way.

"You're in my way." Shiki said while pushing me away.

He bit his finger.

The blood started to trickle, and the more it tickled the longer it got until he used it as a whip and attacked the level E. He missed...

**-End of flashback.**

**-**

Then it hit me this blood was being controlled just as Shiki controlled his.

_It's being controlled!..._

_**That's right Yuuki, it's being controlled.**_

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Tear's began to pour out of my eye's and make their way down my face, As a searing pain split through my arms and legs. I looked down to see my blood explode out of my arms and my legs as I started thrashing full force, at the blood of the monster that was 6slowly making it's way farther up my body. As I started thinking things could get no worse my head exploded in a searing pain, as if something just through itself at me full force, hitting me hardly on my head, resulting in giving me a searing headache. Only the reason behind my searing headache was not because some one collided with me full force, but for a different reason all together. That reason is because my heart beat suddenly became unbearably loud. _Ba-dump, BA-DUMP, BA-DUMP-BA-DUMP-BADUMP..._. I gasped, and soon after winced at the pain in my throat, as if a cat took its claws and repeatedly tore at it.

_W-who? Who's controlling the blood?_

_**Aww come on Yuuki, you are smarter than that, don't go off ruining the fun by making me tell you. Hmph.**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

_Please, Oh please, please let it stop. It hurts._ I cried.

_**Does it Yuuki? If it hurts so bad why don't you stop it from hurting?...oh that's right you can't! HAHAHA!**_

_Stop_

_STOP_

_STOP!!_

_NO! It hurts!_

"AHHHHHHHH!"

_**Does it Hurt Yuuki?**_

_Y-Yes_

_**Do you want it to stop, Yuuki?**_

_Yess_

Hack-Hack-chough-choke

_W-Who are you?_

_**Me? I am the one controlling the blood. It is I who is causing you unbearable pain.**_

_Y-You!_

_Where-WHERE ARE YOU?_

_**Tut-tut, that`s a NO, NO, you have watch it Yuuki, I could make it hurt so, so much more.**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I clamped my jaw shut in attempt too refrain from screaming.

**_Aww, come on Yuuki, we don`t want you to hurt yourself more than you already are. Poor Kaname-"__senpai__"__will be so sad to see his "Poor-Little-Yuuki" so hurt!_**

_K-Kan-Kana-me...Kaname..._

_Shu- SHUT UP! SHUT UP AND SHOW YOUR SELF YOU FUCKING SADISTIC JERK!_

_**What did I say about yelling at me Yuuki? My, my, my you must learn your manner's sweetie.**_

The pounding in my ears got louder-and faster.

BA-DUMP

BADUMP

BADUMPBADUMP**BADUMP**....

I choked back a sob.

_**Are you scared Yuuki. Mhmm?...Ohh come on, If you are so worried about who I am why don't you look. Come on Yuuki FIND ME! OPEN YOUR EYES AND FIND ME DAMNIT. For if you don't find me, it wont stop, none of it will. The pain will only get worse**_**.**

Then -as if provoking it- the pain amplified by 20 and I let out one last agonizing scream as I saw the crawling blood coat my vision.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Soon after that thing's changed as a different presence made itself known. I could feel his gentle hand grasp my wrists, in order to stop me from hurting my self any more. Only then did my tormenter begin to tear away. I slowly looked up too see a hand gently hold my hands in place as I felt his other hand gently caress my face. I slowly took each of his beautiful features in as I slowly looked up to his face. When I saw him my breath hitched, and somehow I knew I was safe. Because he was here, as long as he was here I wouldn't be tormented by the monster. Because I knew I was safe as he wrapped his arms around me in a tender hug.

"K-Kaname"

Just then I broke into tears in his arms. Holding on too him as if he was the last living being on the plant, and he was...in my mind at least, because at the moment he truly was the last solid thing in my world, the only being that I could depend on, for I knew he would catch me no matter how many times I fell. He would always be there even if not in person. Before everything went black I sighed, finally away from the monster of my waking dreams.

**XxOoOxXxOoOxX**

-

**HEADMASTER CROSS' POV**

-

Having just got off the phone with Yori, I was in panic attack mode. I ran across the room, grabbed my coat and sprinted to Kaname's class room completely forgetting that I could just have called him and told him what was going on. So instead I ran. Down one flight of stairs, then I twisted around and headed toward the back of the building; towards Kaname's class room. One more hallway and I'd see the classroom door. Then I could get Kaname...

**XxOoOxXxOoOxX**

-

**KANAME'S POV**

-

I don't know why, but I couldn't concentrate. I had this horrible feeling, as if something really bad was happening right beneath my nose. So I was no longer paying attention to class, instead I was staring lazily at the book in front of me, watching as the words swam across the page in confusing patterns. But I didn't care...

_**Ring**_

I looked up.

Aidou looked at me, and I knew it was his cell phone.

I just turned back to the book on my desk.

**Rin-**

"Yori." He whispered.

"Aidou, cell phones are not aloud to be used during class!" The Professor said.

I chuckled when Aidou sent him a death glare.

The teacher flinched.

But this was not enough for him to stand down. But Aidou ignored him, as he listened to Yori intently. I heard bits and pieces of what Yori was saying.

"...emergency...scared...Yuuki...-"

_Yuuki ... what's wrong with Yuuki? _

"AID-"

"Would you shut up already!" I said to the teacher. And though I didn't yell it, I know I used a very frightening tone, one that was spoken as an order. He stared at me in horror, then turned around, afraid to deny me. A flicker of a smile crossed my face. I knew that everyone in the night class was staring at me, but I could care less. Something was wrong, something that may have something to do with Yuuki. So, I was just about to tune back to what Aidou and Yori was talking about, when he hung up the phone, just after Yuuki's prominent scream was heard. Aidou turned pale as a ghost as he looked back at me. While I froze in my seat in utter horror, footsteps could be heard in the hall. Quickly, as they could be heard moving closer to our class room, at what seemed to be an urgent pace. When suddenly, the doors flew open with a loud BANG, wrenching me out of my reverie.

I looked down towards the front of the room. Standing in the room in front of the broken doors in frenzy was Headmaster Cross. I saw everyone's jaw drop, and heard the teacher say, "Cross, you are interrupting my class, and did you have to break the door down?" Cross just nodded in return. I turned back to my books while I began closing them, knowing what would happen next.

Cross turned to me and practically yelled, "KANAME-KUN, SOMETHINGS WRONG. I NEED YOU TO COME WITH ME!" I looked at him and nodded. I stood up, then with one graceful swipe, I picked up my books and ran to stand by Cross. I was there in half a second. He nodded at me and we left the class room. He closed the broken doors with a creak and started running. Though he wasn't a vampire, he ran fast, something he gained from his hunter DNA. I kept a steady pace beside him while we talked-

"So what's wrong Chairman Cross?",I said dreading the answer.

"There's something wrong with Yuuki, I don't know all the details. I just know that it's an emergency. The rest we'll have to ask Yori-chan about." He said

I nodded.

"What do you know of it, Chairman?"

"As I said Kaname-kun, it's an emergency. I think she's in a state of shock, but it might be more, it might be..." He looked at Kaname. "...A _nightmare, _and a very dangerous one at that."

I almost stopped dead in my tracks, I knew what he was implying, could she honestly be awakening, after all these years. Is it finally happening? I took a gulp of air, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. Because, her awakening was both a good thing and a bad thing, and I had to get to her quick.

" Kaname, you go on ahead. I'll be there soon..." Cross said.

I looked at him and nodded. We both knew that it was critical that I get there fast; and that we were running well beyond the limits of regular humans. Yet, we weren't moving fast enough.

"I'll see you there then Headmaster."

He nodded, and I ran, at full speed. Faster than any vampire that has ever walked the planet.

**XxOoOxXxOoOxX**

-

**YORI'S POV**

-

**Ring**

My mind ran a mile a minute.

**Rin-**

"Yori." He whispered.

"Hanabusa." My voice quivered.

"There's an emergency, Hanabusa, and I'm scared, scared for Yuuki. S-Something's wrong. Sh-She won't s-stop, Hanabusa, she's hurting herself, an-and, Hanabusa I don't like seeing her like this..." I broke into sobs.

"Shhh Yori, it's alright, I'll be there. I swear I'll be there right when I can get out of class. Just hang on. Okay?"

"O-Okay" I said to Hanabusa.

Before another word could be said, Yuuki's prominent scream could be heard and we both hung up our phones. I turned back to Yuuki, who was beginning to thrash with double the force. And I had no choice but to pin her down...

Kaname showed up two minutes later (through the window). _What is it with vamp's entering through windows? _A hint of a smile crossed my face then. Kaname rushed over to take my place at trying to sustain Yuuki.

"What happened Wakaba-san?" **(A/N; not really familiar with Japanese formalities, so if I wrote that wrong, please tell me...Thanks)**

"I honestly don't know, I was sleeping and she just started screaming. I woke up and she was like this, only not as bad. It only got worse as the minutes went by... I tried to calm her, but she just got worse, it's like she didn't even know me. The best I could do was try my best to restrain her and call somebody-Chairman- and hope that he'd know what to do, or at least get you."

He nodded in agreement, but the colour drained farther from his face; if that was even possible.

"You did the right thing Yori." He stated all the while looking at Yuuki as she slowly calmed down.

I nodded..._I hope I did._

"Aidou should be here soon. If I am correct, Chairman doesn't know about your relationship, so I suggest you meet him else were... unless you want him to know. It doesn't matter to me anyways. But Chairman will be here soon." he said.

I nodded and sat down on my bed. _Hanabusa said he'll meet me here so I'll wait._

"Will she be okay?" I asked Kaname.

"Yes, Yuuki will be fine." He stated.

But the look in his eyes told me something different, like he was scared of something. But I quickly pushed that aside because Aidou jumped onto my window sill. Despite my feelings of fear, a huge smile took its place on my face the second Aidou got there.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup, but Yori, you will need a coat...and shoes for that matter"

I blushed (Realizing that I was only in my winter Pyjamas.)

"Oops" I said

A huge smile made its way to his lips, and I felt my heart take fluttering beets.

He grabbed my jacket and shoe's. When I put them on he picked me up-bridal style, and carried me to the window. We looked down to see chairman Cross break the front doors down of the girls dormitory. He was just about to jump when we heard Yuuki scream one more time. Her scream quickly diminished my smile just as it came. I took a desperate look at her, silently telling Aidou to wait. He nodded. I watched as Yuuki quickly calmed down, as Kaname held her in his arms tenderly.

Just as footsteps could be heard. Aidou's warm breath could be felt on my neck as he whispered in my ear.

"We better get going, Yori."

"Mhmm"

He yet again whisked me up off my feet and made for the window, and jumped. Just as Chairman broke down the door to our dorm room.

The second we landed he bounded through the forest intent on bringing me some where worthwhile, somewhere that would keep my mind off of Yuuki and her nightmare. So as he ran I wondered in silent curiosity where he would bring me tonight. The lull of his footsteps silently padding through the forest, as I fell asleep in his arms.

**XxOoOxXxOoOxX**

-

**HEADMASTER CROSS' POV**

-

Almost there...

1 more door...

BAM

I kicked yet another down that night, as I ran into Yuuki's and Yori's dorm room. I stopped dead in my tracks as what I saw...what I THOUGHT I saw replayed through my head.

_Was that- Nah it couldn't have been, could it? _

"Uhmmm? Kaname-kun, did I, just see what I uh- thought I saw?"

"That depends on what you think you saw." Kaname said coolly

"A-Aidou & Yori...window"

A smile spread across Kaname's face, as he made a silent laugh.

"Yes" he shrugged

"Yes, I did see Aidou jump out of the window with Yori in his arms? Or yes I am seeing things?"

"Chairman you are NOT seeing things. Aidou DID jump out the window with Yori in his arms." Said Kaname

"OHMIGOD, we have to go-"

"Chairman, its fine he will NOT do anything to her, that I am sure of." Kaname said.

I looked at Kaname for a minute before I pushed the Aidou with Yori fact to the back of my head and I let myself remember why I was here in the first place...Yuuki. I looked down at the sobbing form in Kaname's arms. Then I took in their surroundings. There was blood everywhere and not just anyone's blood, it was Yuuki's blood.

"Is she okay?" I said while watching Kaname quickly heal her wounds.

"She's better, much better"

I nodded to that.

"K-Kaname" Yuuki whispered

I looked to Yuuki when I heard her voice, she was clinging to Kaname as she slowly relaxed. Then she went limp as she reached unconsciousness just after a relieved sigh escaped her lips.

**XxOoOxXxOoOxX**

-

**AIDOU'S POV**

-

The second I landed on Yori's window sill, I saw a smile light up her face. I loved it- the affect I have on her and the one she holds on me, I love the way I love her, the way she loves me. I love everything about her.

"Ready to go?" asked Yori

A grin played across my face as I looked her over. She was gorgeous, no beyond gorgeous, she looked like a goddess. Dressed in red and gold cotton PJ pants, and a black tee-shirt, she was bare foot. Her hair in disarray, and she had some blood smeared across her arms and hand from her attempts of calming Yuuki. Blood from Yuuki's wounds and even some of her own caused from Yuuki's frantic thrashing, but they seemed to be healing quickly, and they didn't seem to be hurting her. Hell she didn't even seem to notice she was hurt. The blood didn't even taint her beauty, in fact she looked more beautiful than ever. If I looked closely I could see the tiny changes that her vampire side made (unknown to her-at the moment).

"Yup, but Yori, you will need a coat...and shoes for that matter"

She blushed as she realized she was dressed in her PJ's .

"Oops" she said

A huge smile made its way to my lips as she said this. Then I ran and grabbed her coat And shoe`s. After she put them on I picked her up bridal style and walked over to her window. I looked outside the window (Yori followed my gaze) to see the chairman break the doors of the girls dormitory down. I was just about to jump when we heard Yuuki scream once more. I looked down at Yori and quickly saw her smile diminish.

Yori looked desperately at Yuuki, and I knew that our departure would have to wait a couple of minutes. So I gently let her down as she looked at Yuuki, nodding at her unspoken statement. She took a few steps toward Yuuki`s bed taking in what she saw for what looked like the first time. She was staring at Yuuki as she quickly calmed down in Kaname`s arms. Just then footsteps could be heard running at the end of the hall.

I silently strode over to where Yori was and lowered my face down to her ear. Taking in her scent as I allowed my breath to flow down her neck. I smirked as I saw goosebumps form on her skin.

"We better get going, Yori." I whispered in her ear

"Mhmm"

Then for the second time in the last 10 minutes I whisked her off of her feet and left for the window, and jumped. Just as headmaster broke down the door to Yori`s room.

A second after my feet touched the ground I took for the forest, running at inhumane speeds. As Yori fell into a silent slumber in my arms. Soon after I slowed to a stop and grabbed the duffle bag I had placed under a tree in the center of the forest. Inside this bag was a pair of clothes for both Yori and I. Just after I grabbed the duffle bag I changed directions and headed to town.

-

-

-

I slowed to human pace as I reached the streets of town. Walking toward the five star hotel in the center of town square...

Having reached the hotel, I walked to the counter and paid for the penthouse room. I went to the elevator with Yori sound asleep in my arms and departed for the top floor. When we got their I gently laid Yori`s sleeping form down on the bed. The second I laid her down she opened her eyes and looked at me. I smiled.

"Are you okay?" I asked Yori

"Mhmm, where are we?" she nodded.

"We are at the hotel in town. Top floor"

She nodded, and gracefully sat up.

"You should get some sleep Yori."

"I'm not-yawn- tired."

I crawled onto the bed.

"Oh you aren't are you" I said as I playfully nibbled her ear lobe.

"That's right." She giggled. "I am not-yawn-in the least bit tired"

I laughed.

"Aww, well, and I was just going to go to bed." I said playfully, laying kisses down her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"Oh you were you?"She whispered.

"Mhmm"

"In that case I will go to bed...but I should probably have a shower first, my arms feel icky."

"They do, do they?" Is said winding my arms around her.

"Yup, but I guess the shower could wait till tomorrow" she said as she snuggled deeper into my chest.

"That could work."

"Mhmm" was the last thing that came through her lips as she fell into a peaceful sleep, in my arms. I looked at the time _6:30 am._

"It seems you might have to miss a day of school." I whispered in her ear. All she did was snuggle deeper in my arms. I sat there for about an hour rubbing small circles in her back, before I too fell asleep, Yori still in my arms. Letting my mind wander through peaceful dreams, all including Yori, as the day sped by...

-

-

-

**TBC**

**A/N-**WOW another long chapter! (Oops XD LOL) I am so, so sorry that it took so long to update. I have honestly re-written this chapter 3 (maybe 4) times. The damn computer kept deleting half of my work for this chapter [*Glares at the Damn Computer*]...So was it to much? Was it too romantic or anything along those lines? Did I have any one OOC? What's your favourite part? How can I fix it? Or anything else you want to say, say it, Please, please, please. I would seriously love it if more people would review (adding to favourites and alerting it is good too but still I want you all to review.).AHA Chairman Cross broke 3 doors down XD LOL. I think I'll bring Zero into the next chapter and more people from the night class.A huge thanks goes out too those of you that did review/alert this story/or put it in their favourites list thank you so, so much. It was highly appreciated. Ok Bbye Bbye for now.

Till next time.

And remember **REVIEW.** Or no new chapter!


End file.
